Ênfase
by ikaira
Summary: E ela nunca, nunca de nunquinha parecia entender o que ele dizia de primeira. E era justamente por isso que ele estava irritado. Irritado." NEJIxTENTEN


**Ênfase**

E ela nunca, nunca de nunquinha parecia entender o que ele dizia de primeira. E era justamente por isso que ele estava irritado. _Irritado._

Os lábios curvavam para cima –para o lado direito– já com o bico pronto e a testa enrugada. As sobrancelhas se uniam, os olhos comprimiam e distanciavam-se fazendo uma curva que começava do lado esquerdo, em cima, direito e de volta ao centro olhando para ele. _Olhando para ele._

Então, as grandes íris chocolates pareciam brilhar e dobrar de tamanho quando ela as petrificava olhando o branco dos olhos dele. _Dos olhos dele._

Os lábios voltavam ao lugar e a mão levava o dedo indicador, já estendido, até a bochecha. A cabeça pendia para o lado e a boca se abria sem emitir som algum. _Som algum._

E depois de alguns segundos, os ouvidos dele eram preenchidos por uma voz, quase infantil, que sempre repetia a mesma frase. _A mesma frase._

-Não entendi. Pode repetir?

E a mão da bochecha caia para a cintura e seu corpo acompanhava a cabeça pendendo para o lado. _Para o lado._

A cabeça dele abaixava e as mãos iam até as têmporas massageando-as, impacientemente, de olhos fechados. Podia sentir o rosto esquentar enquanto seus dentes eram comprimidos uns contra os outros numa tentativa raivosa de se controlar. _Se controlar._

O ar saia pesado pelas narinas e seus olhos se abriam fitando a figura, com pose inocente, a sua frente. _A sua frente._

O grito que tinha vontade de dar era engolido dificultosamente enquanto se concentrava nas suas próximas palavras. _Palavras._

-Chakra, Tenten. Chakra.

Era sempre assim. _Assim._

Porem, muito mais do que a impaciência de ter que explicar sobre o funcionamento do chakra para a Mitsashi cabeça dura, havia a raiva de estar sempre, eu disse _SEMPRE_... se repetindo. _Se repetindo._

E ele detestava isso. _Detestava._

Depois de tanto tempo se repetindo para Tenten, agora, Neji se repetia para todo mundo. Já não conseguia mais falar uma frase sem sempre ter que repetir a palavra chave que a compunha. _A compunha._

A culpada por seu mal hábito, sempre lhe jogava um olhar questionador ao presenciar a repetição dele dirigida a outro, em outra situação, que não fosse com ela. _Com ela._

E foi por achar tão estranho que ela repetiu todos os gestos pré-pergunta e lhe indagou. _Indagou._

-Neji, porque você fica repetindo as coisas?

Ele quase não acreditou quando ouviu a pergunta. Por um breve momento, teve vontade de socá-la. E se ela não fosse quem era, com certeza ele teria socado. _Teria socado._

Teria levado as mãos, que já estavam fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo, até aquela face culpada que o fitava inocentemente. _Inocentemente._

Mas, como sempre fazia, o único lugar que suas mãos acharam foram as têmporas. _Têmporas._

-É só para dar ênfase, Tenten. Ênfase!

E por falta de melhor resposta, ou da verdade, sem mais nem menos ele disso isso. _Disso Isso._

E como tudo que era estranho no universo do Hyuuga, aquilo não soou diferente para Tenten. E o, suposto, gosto dele de repetir as coisas para enfatizá-las, foi convincente o bastante para ela não lhe perguntar mais. _Perguntar mais._

E ela não perguntou. Não até que precisasse aprender sobre... chakra. _Chakra._

-...são as ligações dos pontos. –ele findou sua explicação orgulhoso de todo seu conhecimento.

O bico nos lábios, testa enrugada, olhos comprimidos e depois grandes, brilhantes e petrificados, dedo indicador, sobrancelhas juntas, bochecha, cabeça pendendo... E ele já sabia o que viria a seguir. _A seguir._

-Não entendi. Pode rep... –e ela não pode perguntar.

Ele já estava cansado demais daquilo. E com agilidade não deixou que ela concluísse sua famosa frase. _Famosa frase._

Os lábios pálidos e frios dele correram até a boca dela para que seus ouvidos ficassem livres da ladainha batida de Tenten nunca entender nada do que ele dizia. _Dizia._

E para se certificar de total silêncio, também escorregou a língua para dentro da boca dela enquanto seus braços envolviam a fina cintura a sentindo tremer. _Tremer._

E se não estava enganado, seu próprio corpo também tivera estímulos esquisitos o fazendo arrepiar os pêlos enquanto sua vontade de beijá-la ultrapassava a simples tentativa de fazê-la não perguntar mais. _Perguntar mais._

Contra tudo que o mandava não desgrudar mais sua boca da dela, ele o fez. Ele a olhou, e ela o olhou de volta. _De volta._

Os grandes brilhantes e petrificados olhos chocolates estavam assustados, a boca aberta e o dedo indicador pairando no ar. _No ar._

E quando ele pensou ver as sobrancelhas enrugarem, não precisou pensar mais. Seus lábios já estavam de volta aos dela. _Aos dela._

Afinal, Tenten demorava a entender e Neji... Bem, Neji gostava de repetir as coisas para dar ênfase.

_Ênfase. _

**OWARI**

"_Para dar ênfase. Ênfase!"_. Estava eu assistindo _"Drake e Josh"_ quando ouvi essa frase. Depois de rir litros dos dois idiotas, a minha mente (também meio idiota) começou a maquinar algo em cima da mesma frase que tanto gostei.

E foi assim, sem maiores feitos, que surgiu a fic _**"Ênfase" **_(depois de milhões de anos).

Espero que a leitura seja agradável. E então, vos agradou ler? õO

E claro, não deixem de comentar. _Comentar! _

**:* Ikaira**


End file.
